Soutien secret
by Babel121
Summary: Quand on renonce à un amour secret mais qu'on ne peux s'empêcher de rester pour soutenir la personne aimée... Shonen ai.


**Auteuse** : **babel121**  
**Titre** : Soutien secret  
**Fandom** : BECK  
**Genre** : Euh… dégoulinant ? >.>  
**Couple** : RyuusukeTaira  
**Rating** : PG-13  
**Thème** : 29. Le bruit des vagues

**Disclaimer** : Aucun des persos de la série Beck ne m'appartiennent… Sinon, ça ferait longtemps que Saku et Koyuki feraient des choses pas net dans la salle de musique et que Ryuu et Taira arriveraient en retard aux répèt' parce qu'ils auraient été trop occupés ensemble… >.>

**SOUTIEN SECRET **

Le soleil se couchait lentement à l'horizon, teintant le ciel, l'eau et le sable de ses couleurs roses-orangées.  
Les vagues timides léchaient doucement la plage laissant des marques sombres derrière son passage alternatif, donnant des allures de relief cranté au rivage de sable.  
L'océan reflétait l'endormissement de l'astre solaire, agrandissant la voute céleste, nous donnant l'impression de se trouver au bord du monde.

Nous étions assis là, au bord de ce spectacle grandiose, moi légèrement en retrait par rapport à toi, tous les deux silencieux.  
Tout étais parfait pour que je t'avoues mes sentiments.

Enfin… tout l'aurait été s'il n'y avait pas eu Chiba ronflant non loin derrière… Ainsi que Koyuki chantant avec Maho alors que Saku tapait un rythme lent à l'aide de deux bâtons.

Quoique, les voix de Yukio et de ta sœur en fond sonore chantant « Moon on the water » n'étaient pas un mauvais accompagnement. Au contraire, cette chanson que nous respections et aimions tous était la meilleure ambiance possible pour cette soirée, autant par son symbolisme que par ses paroles.  
Après tout, n'était-elle pas un des vecteurs de notre succès grâce à la prestation de Yukio lors du concert de DyBree ?  
Et ses paroles ne sont-elles pas des plus romantiques ? Effet encore plus renforcé par les sentiments que Koyuki et Maho y apportaient.

Et pourtant… Pourtant je ne t'ai rien dit… Je n'ai pas réussi à prononcer les mots qui me brûlaient les lèvres à ce moment là.

Je me suis contenté de te regarder, toi qui ne quittait l'océan des yeux. Tu semblais hypnotisé par les couleurs changeantes de l'horizon et leurs reflets troublés à la surface des vagues mouvantes. Comme si tu y voyais notre futur, comme si les vagues te racontaient le succès grandissant que nous allions connaître.  
Tu souriais à ce paysage comme je souriais à ta silhouette.  
Tu sourirais à notre future carrière, comme j'aurais aimé sourire à notre futur ensemble…

A aucun moment, je n'ai osé troubler ce sourire avec mes sentiments égoïstes… Ces sentiments que j'avais eu tant de mal à comprendre et à assimiler… Et dont je savais que tu ne les comprendrais sûrement pas…

J'ai été lâche. Je n'ai pas voulu perdre le peu que j'avais de toi. Ton amitié, ton respect… Au prix d'un amour qui n'existerait jamais.

J'ai donc passé mon temps à t'observer, toi, souriant aux vagues qui te répondaient avec leur doux son monotone.

Tu as fini par te tourner vers moi et me dire « Je sais que nous allons réussir Taira, je le sais. » avec un air si résolu que je ne pouvais que te croire. J'ai toujours cru en toi, de toutes façons, en ta magie de la musique. Mais ce jour là, tu semblais encore plus résolu que d'habitude, tes yeux pétillaient d'une joie non contenue et ta détermination transpirait de ton être entier.

Tu m'es apparu plus beau que jamais à ce moment. Et tellement impressionnant.

Si captivant que je n'ai pas réussi à de te dire un mot et ne suis parvenu qu'à acquiescer doucement à tes paroles.

C'était un moment si magique que le troubler aurait été un véritable blasphème.  
Enfin, le troubler pour ma raison aurait été impie car l'arrivée impromptue de Chiba criant que « bien sûr qu'on va y arriver ! » suivit de Koyuki et Saku, renchérissant aussi sur notre succès, ne fut qu'une véritable bénédiction envers le groupe.

Je me souviendrais toujours de cette soirée, finissant avec le groupe entier chantant 'Moon on the water » plus ou moins bien, sous l'œil protecteur de Maho qui ne tarda pas à nous rejoindre.

Comme je me souviendrais toujours du bruit des vagues consacrant notre chemin à venir en réponse à ton sourire…

_Full Moon sways  
Gently in the night of one fine day_

On my way  
Looking for a moment with my dear… 

**FIN **

Babel : O Ma première RyuuTai ! w  
Taira : Pas très joyeuse…   
Babel : Mah, c'est mieux que rien ! w  
Taira : lis le brouillon de la prochaine Tu veux vraiment pas qu'on soit ensemble ou quoi ? O.o  
Babel : Mah si je veux ! Mais faut pas que ça soit trop facile non plus ! w  
Ryuusuke : Cherche pas Yoshiyuki, tu la connais, elle et sa manie de mettre dix ans avant de caser les persos ensemble…  
Babel : Mah je mets pas dix ans !  
Ryuu : Nan, c'est vrai, juste neuf… -.-  
Babel : Grunt Pour la peine, je sais pas si sur les trente fics, y'en aura une où vous serez vraiment ensemble ! °w°  
Taira : Y'en a déjà une que Yun' a écrite…  
Babel : … Bon, je reformule… Pour le peine, je sais pas si sur les fics que j'écrirais sur les trente sur vous, y'en aura une où vous serez vraiment ensemble ! °w°  
Ryuu : On a plus qu'à prier pour que ça soit Yun' qui en écrive le plus possible…  
Babel :   



End file.
